MU17 It's Lonely at the Top
by PhantomChajo
Summary: Burnout is ugly, but some things are much worse. Setting: MU verse


**It's lonely At The Top**  
By PhantomChajo

(Late 2849)

'I've got to get out of here for a while. Things are getting out of hand, and I don't want anyone knowing about this.' He thought to himself as he packed a few items into a bag. His mind went back to an earlier conversation.

~~~~

"You called Commander?" he said going to attention and saluting.

"At ease Lieutenant." Commander Stargazer said gruffly.

Stargazer watched as Quicksilver went to the at ease position and waited. He looked him over, taking in the way the man before him moved, acted and even looked. There was slightly noticeable dark circles under eyes that weren't focusing completely. As if he was off in another world. Even the once rigidly straight posture was ever so slightly stooped. He wasn't acting anymore, he was just reacting to things around him.

"I'm putting you on Leave as of this Moment Lieutenant."

Quicksilver blinked a few times. "But sir"

"Can it Quicksilver. Your not doing anyone any good if you crack under the pressure. Don't think I haven't noticed. You've been pulling double shifts, shorting yourself on sleep and meals. You've been taking solo patrols every chance you get too. That can be down right deadly in the shape your in right now."

".. but sirI.." he trailed off, shoulders slumping some. He knew anything he tried to come up with now would sound like a lame excuse, even to himself. " yes sir. That all?"

Stargazer bit back a sigh of frustration. "Son, this isn't the end of the world, just a two week leave." He said softly. "And leave Tally Hawk's controls."

"..yes sir.." That had been another blow. But he removed the control band and set it on the Commanders desk.

"Dismissed Lieutenant" This time he did sigh as he watched Quicksilver leave his office. 

~~~~

He blinked realizing he had been standing there staring at the wall of his quarter for the last few minutes. He slowly looked around the room. He came to the conclusion that if he just vanished, no one would miss him. There was nothing to personalize the room. everything was strictly within regulations.

He didn't really have friends among the other SilverHawks. They were under his command, doing what he told them to do. 'most of the time' he thought to himself. They were acquaintances, comrades, nothing more.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, he called Seymour to pick him up then hung up. He knew exactly how long it would take the cabbie to be there. By the time he reached the hanger, Seymour was just pulling in. Thankfully Zeek wasn't with him. He didn't even wait till the cab was settled before he was opening the door and getting in.

"eh.. Where to Lieutenant?"

"Dolar, then Bedlama" It was short and to the point.

"Alright then Lieutenant."

Jon just looked out the window for most of the trip. He didn't really hear the numerous times Seymour had tried to start a conversation.

After the third or fourth time trying to get Quicksilver to talk, he had given up. Something was bothering the SilverHawk. And what ever it was, it was enough to even get to him. When he landed on Dolar, his rider got out, a few minutes later he was back settling in the seat again. Still silent.

The stop at Dolar was to get money. He'd need it for some of the places he was thinking about going to. It wasn't like he had to worry about money. He never spent his paychecks on anything. Never went anywhere, or ordered anything other then what was strictly necessary and then it was usually sent automatically. When they reached Bedlama he handed Seymour the fare plus a tip before the cabbie could say anything. Grabbing his bag he vanished into the crowds.

He found a hotel and checked in paying cash for one night. He wasn't going to stay long. Once in his room he stripped out of the sweets he wore down and went though the process of de-armoring. By the time he was finished he was on his hands and knees, panting harshly from exhaustion. Sweat dripping off his skin, his hair, long, matted and soaking wet.

He climbed shakily to his feet and stumbled to the bathroom. He didn't even look in the mirror as he turned on the shower and climbed in. The feel of water hitting bare skin after so long incased in metal was strange. He flinched at first then slowly relaxed. He had to think back to his days in boarding school and then the military to recall how to deal with personal hygiene.

Once he was done he got out, wrapping a towel about his waist, and using another to dry his hair. Again he didn't bother looking in the mirror as he passed it on his way back into the room. After shutting off the lights, he removed his bag from the bed and pulled the covers back, then crawled into it. Asleep as soon as he lay his head on the pillow.

His sleep was dreamless, but he still woke up at dawn. As he sat there on the edge of the bed, elbows on knees, face covered by his hands. Yesterday became clearer and clearer as he woke up fully. He staggered over to the bathroom, set the water as hot as he could stand it, and stepped in. The hot water pounded his body, easing the physical strain, but not helping his mental strain one bit. Stargazer was right, of course. Things had been strained, and he had taken up the burden. SteelHeart's abduction and rape had really shaken things up. Will and Hotwing had both needed extended leaves to cope with it, leaving him to take up the slack. Even now that she was back, things weren't quite back to normal, but they were settling down, maybe he did need a vacation, but he had no idea what to do. Over a decade in this galaxy, and he still had no idea what it had to offer. The water turned warm, then cold, and he shut it off with a sigh. He dried off, and taking up a comb, began to ruthlessly pull the tangles out. Combed out, it rippled down his back, almost to his waist. He scowled at his reflection. He wasn't sure how he liked that. He pulled on some clothing, grabbed up his jacket, and stepped out to see what Bedlama had to offer an overworked man.

He spent most of the next day wandering aimlessly. His mind whirled in ever-spiraling circles over the events of the past months. No one seemed to recognize him, or even give him a second glance. By late afternoon, he found himself in a bar. No alcohol, but the atmosphere was unmistakably a bar. He ordered a cup of coffee, and looked around, brooding.

He was on his third cup when someone sat down next to him.

"Hey handsome, what's a good looking guy like you doing in a place like this?"

He turned to look at the speaker, a sultry looking brunette. So deep in his brooding that he missed the woman's partner slip something into his coffee. He just stared at her, his cold blue eyes boring into her as he stayed silent.

"Fine, be that way" She soon shrugged, and wandered off towards a warmer reception. 

He sighed to himself. What was wrong with him? He could have at least said hello, even if he had no intention of picking up a stranger. He turned back to his coffee, taking a big gulp. After a few minutes, he noticed he felt kind of funny.

He blinked as things lost focus. When he tried to stand up, he staggered dangerously. He was lucky someone threw their arm about his waist and draped his arm about their shoulders. He felt a second person do the same from the other side Blinking again he turned his head, first one direction then the other. It was that woman from earlier. He couldn't get the words out before the pair was leading him away from the bar and towards the exit. The last thing he saw was a Limbo Limo just outside the door. As he was dumped into the back seat he heard one comment to the other.

"Boss has got a pretty one on the way."

Then all went black.

When he came to, he found himself with a raging headache and a parched mouth. He groaned as he tried to sit up, but as soon as he did the blood rush sent him crashing back down. He curled on his side into a tight ball as his stomach protested. He could taste the bile in the back of his mouth. He could feel the soft silky material under his bare skin. It was a sharp contrast to the cold metal wrapped about his ankle.

"Well it looks like the new pretty is awake." Someone said.

When he tried to open his eyes, the lights were painfully bright to him. The colors were odd, nothing seemed right.

"If you fight it, it will only make things worse" the person said as he (She?) sat down on the edge of the huge pillow he lay on. He(She) brought out a small dark blue flask from inside the robes he(she) was wearing.

Jon closed his eyes with another groan of pain. Curling even tighter into a ball, if that was possible. A cool hand was placed on his back and he shivered as the hand slowly stroked down his back and up again. The flask was placed against his lips, but he refused to drink from it.

"There, there my pretty tom cat. You had better drink or else the poison in your system will cause a lot of damage as it runs it's course."

He shook his head, biting back the pain.

"Drink" the person commanded.

His mind snapped up the command like a desert flower soaks up the rain. Someone was in command, someone was giving him that control he needed. In his weakened state, his will gave like a gossamer spider web in hurricane. Parting his lips he tasted the sweet liquid coat his tongue, swallowing again and again until the flask was taken away.

"Yes That's my pretty tom-tom. Yes." The person cooed, continuing to stroke his back.

Oblivion claimed him once again.

This time awakening was different. Nothing to hurry about, no reason to even wake, except that his body had had enough of sleep. He stretched languidly on the soft material under him. He was warm and cool at the same time, but not overly so for either. He tried to think back to what had happened the last few days, but nothing would come to mind. It was all hazy and indistinct, a feeling that he didn't need to remember anyways came over him and he mental shrugged. If it was truly important, then he would remember, but until then the pleasure of the moment was all that counted.

As he rolled over to his side he came in contact with something. Opening one eye slightly he saw that that something was a someone. He registered the facts absently. Female, nude, with long sable hair and skin of the same sable hue. Turning his head he looked about more. Other bodies lay about, some female, some male, all just as nude. Curiously he looked down at his own body. Nude, with stripping of creamy gold covered him, he shifted some and continued to look himself over. It seemed that the color covered his body all over. Reaching up to his head he threaded his fingers though his hair and brought some forward. It was white, with matching strips of creamy gold.

He frowned some, trying to figure out why this felt somehow wrong. But his mind shied away for those thoughts, as he was distracted by something. Like at the moment, a hand stroking his hip, a pair of lips leaving damp trails along a shoulder, someone sucking on one of his toes. It was all very distracting. He gave up thinking, gave up everything and let the sensations wash over him. Bodies moved about and around him, sliding across each other, squirming against him. He became lost in a timelessness.

A soft chiming caught his attention as he found himself alone in the center of the room on a large pillow. The other had moved away each to their own pillows, sitting, crouching, or laying however their nature dictated. Looking around he blinked, confusion whirling in his mind, lips parted as he panted softly.

A throne like chair set several steps above the floor was on one wall. It was draped with some type of fabric. On either side of it stood a pair of burly guards, both of whom were only wearing what looked to be chaps, a codpiece and studded collar and wrist bands. Movement to one side caught his attention and he turned to look. A pair of young boys (or were they girls?) dressed in knee length tunics were making a round of the room, each held a tray with cups on them. They stopped at each pillow and the person would take a cup the first and drink, then return it to the second.

A rustling of cloth got his attention again. He turned his head and was face to face with someone. That person was hard to classify as either male or female, androgynous, had long hair and was dressed in a shimmering robe.

"Aaahh my pretty tom cat has awoken again." He(she) reached out with a hand and stroked Jon's face.

Jon drew back, confusion crossing his face. He tried to say something, but nothing came out other then a loud whisper. Fear made itself known as he reached up to his throat. He felt a collar about his throat for the first time. Sliding a finger under it he winced at the sore spot.

"Don't worry Tom-tom. It can be reversed. Eventually." The person smiled chillingly.

He tried to move back away from him, scrambling as he did, but he ran into something. Rather someone. A pair to be exact. Turning he found the pair of youths standing there. One holding a tray with a decanter and a cup, the other had a tray with a brush and a mirror on it.

A hand reached past Jon's shoulder to take the decanter and pour the liquid into the cup. Then it sent the decanter down and picked up the cup bringing it to his lips. "Drink" it was whispered into his ear.

He shook his head once, biting his lip as he did.

Another hand came to rest on the nape of his neck, caressing him lightly. "Drink" the voice said again, this time more commanding, but going gentle again. "it will make the experience more pleasurable. I'm sure you do not want to be given over to my Hounds for your first time here do you?" there was something sinister in that voice. Something that scared him.

Taking a deep breath he reached out with one hand and captured the cup that was at his lips. If he was going to drink, then it would be at his pace. He could control that, if nothing else. He downed the contents in a single gulp, nearly gagging at the overly sweet flavor. He found the cup refilled again, and again he emptied it.

Blinking as the room swam before his eyes, his skin felt flushed, and he found himself painfully aroused. He was leaning into that person behind him as they stroked the brush through his long hair.

The hand snaked past him again, this time to crook a finger and motion for the others to join them in the middle of the room.

The first to reach them was the sable hued female. She crawled up over the edge of the pillow, parting his legs as she did. Licking her lips invitingly as she surveyed the flesh before her. With a wicked smile she flicked her tongue out across the sensitive skin of his head.

He arched his back as he gasp, eyes closing as he did. He would have reached out, but his arms were captured and held behind his back. The person behind him started to nibble then suckle on his ear. He opened his eyes again as he felt himself engulfed. Her hot mouth sucking as her tongue worked along his hard flesh. He hissed as her teeth scraped sensitive skin, but it was a pleasurable pain. He watched as she worked him up and down, his flesh disappearing, only to reappear again each time she pulled back.

He was panting hard, a slick sheen of sweat covered his body. Licking his lips he watched as another moved up behind the sable female. This one a tabby colored male. He rubbed his hands along her back then lifted her hips up. With a swift forward thrust he mounted her.

Jon felt her moan as she was entered, it only drove him wild with pleasure. Turning his head to gaze around the room he saw that he wasn't the only involved. Everywhere there were small groups of people having sex. And not always of opposite sexes either.

Somewhere in the back of his mind a small part of him was screaming about the wrongness of it all. About how this was wrong, about how he was in trouble, about how damning it would be to his career if and when he was found. But that part of him was ignored and locked away by the drugs that he had been given earlier.

He lay his head back on the shoulder of the person behind him, eyes rolling up as he released into her mouth. Moaning silently as he was licked clean, becoming aroused again in such a short time. Hands moved him about, repositioning him on the pillow. His head was cushioned on the female's stomach, her head buried between his thighs, suckling him still. Shivering as hands lifted his hips slightly and parted him. Exposing him for the world to see.

He whimpered as he felt a finger slide into him. Squirming to get away, strong hands from the tabby male gripped his shoulders, holding him in place as that one mounted the sable female again. 

"Oooh, yes my pretty Tom cat. Squirm and writhe in pleasure for me." Cooed the voice.

A second then third finger joined the first, stroking the inside of him before being withdrawn. Searing pain shot up his spine to the base of his skull as he was entered again, this time not with fingers. His fingers clenched into the fabric with enough force to rip it. The agony was beyond anything he had ever felt in his life. He shuddered as he was pulled out of then entered again. He tried to pull away, to escape the pain that was becoming unbearable.

Then something happened. Someone shifted, whether it was him or the person taking him. Pain became pleasure became pain. He could no longer tell where one started and the other stopped.

Deep within the recesses of his mind something gave. It was soft at first but gathered in strength. The sound of glass breaking. Image after image shattered leaving behind the glittering sharp edges of madness. Ready to slice open, to the bone, anyone that tried to repair the damage done.

Eyes dilated to mere pinpricks, body reacting without direction. The lights were on but no one was home. Eyes rolled up into his head, body twitching as he reached the edge of the abyss that opened before him, and fell over it.

In his mind he turned, tittering on the edge, arms wind-milling for balance. Something no someone stepped in front of him and reached out with a finger and pushed. He fought for balance to keep from falling, but in the end, he lost. To himself, to the part of him that he had trapped behind glass walls. The part of him that was beyond the control he so painstakingly created over the years. As he fell over the edge he saw the madness in those cold blue eyes and knew that the man once he once was, the man known as Jonathan Quick was lost, possibly forever.

  
Jon was bathed afterwards, then put in a small cage like area. It was built into the wall of one of the complex rooms, just one of many. Only one way in or out of that cage. All the other sides were padded thickly to prevent him from injuring himself. He was brought out only when the Master of the complex desired it during that first week he was imprisoned. After that he was given over to the brothel mistress to rent out to whomever requested and paid for him.

Time had lost all meaning to him by then. He ate or drank what was put in front of him without tasting it. He no longer felt what was done to his body or the number of times he had been taken. The drug inflaming his uncontrolled passions and desires. When he was not being used, he was either asleep or staring off into nothing. Silent as the rest of the Master's 'pride of cats.'

"He shattered to soon."

"How was I to know he was so fragile in mind?"

"Its your job to know these things."

"Am I to be blamed for a flawed piece of art?"

"What's the situation from where he came from?"

"So far it has been quiet."

"Good."

While events were taking place there, others were taking place elsewhere.

  
"I don't like this one bit. He should have been back by now." Stargazer said softly to himself. He looked at the clock again and frowned. Granted it had only been a couple of hours since Lieutenant Quicksilver's leave time was up, but he was never late for anything. Not without calling in and informing them he would be late at any rate.

Tension rose as hours passed and still no sign or word from Quicksilver. The commander took to pacing first his office, then the command center, finally he went to the hanger and paced.

Everyone knew Quicksilver had gone on leave two weeks prior. No one knew it had been a ordered leave.

When twelve hours had passed from the official time he was to be back, Stargazer called everyone to assemble in the command center.

"Alright. Lieutenant Quicksilver is official considered missing. I want everyone to start looking for any sign of him here in Limbo. I'll contact officials down on Bedlama to have them start a search there. If you can think of any place he could be, check it out. Dismissed." Without another word he returned to his office to contact those people on Bedlama that needed to be notified. He didn't want to contact Earth until all possibilities here had been exhausted.

The gathered 'Hawks exchanged glances. Concern, worry, some glimmers of fear even could be seen in their faces. They were at a loss of what to do at the moment. Quicksilver had always been the leader, always been there to give orders. Now that he was not there, how would they do this? By rank? It seems everyone came to the same conclusion when they shifted their eyes to Bluegrass. He was a colonel after all. 

He mental winced. He was a hotshot maverick pilot, not a leader. With a mental sigh he closed his eyes and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "All right., We'll do this by sectors. No one goes alone. We'll need someone to stay here to-"

"I'll stay and man the com station." SteelHeart said before anyone else got the chance.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes. I can contact Phantom also, she'll have a better chance at things beyond the Limit."

"She's not a 'Hawk" MoonStriker pointed out. "Do we really want anyone that's not one of us to know?"

There were muttered agreements.

"No, she's not a SilverHawk, but I trust her." Bluegrass said. "Do it 'Heart."

SteelHeart wisely didn't salute, but nodded her head instead and moved off to the com station.

"All right, lets move out SilverHawks. Anyone that sees Seymour, contact 'Heart immediately. That's an order." He waited till the others had broken up into groups and left. He turned to look at 'Heart. "Thanks."

"For what Cowboy? I should be thanking you for backing me."

He just smiled slightly shaking his head. "Still. Thanks."

"Get out of here Jay, the others are waiting for you." She said softly, with a small smile of her own, before sitting down and running her fingers over the board, logging in, and doing a check.

As soon as he left she punched in a com code. "SteelHeart to Phantom, SteelHeart to Phantom, come in Phantom."

A few moments of silence then static comes across the board. ". Phantom here, what can I do for you?"

"Are you on a secure channel?" 'Heart asks.

"..No. Give me 15 to finish up and get back to the HummingBird. Phantom out." Then the come went dead.

She leaned back with a slight sigh and waited. Time seemed to slow down and drag.

"This is always the hardest part, the waiting." Said a gruff, but quiet voice from behind her.

She turned, slightly startled. "uh.. Sir" she would have stood and saluted, but he waved her off.

"Don't bother Sergeant." He said taking a seat in a chair at the next station over. He sat hunched over elbows on knees, his hands dangling between them. "It's like this every time I have to send one of you out, I have to wait. Wait and hope you return."

She didn't have anything to say, but she did listen to him. A miasma of guilt hung about him like cloud.

"He's like a son to me. A pain in the keister sometimes, but a son none the less." Glancing up he sighed and shook his head, "Aww Who am I kidding? All of you are like my kids to me."

More would have been said but the com started beeping. SteelHeart turns and hit the button. "SteelHeart speaking."

"All right Em, what's going on that I need a secure channel for?" Phantom asked. All that could be seen of her face was the lower half. The rest was covered by the visor of her helmet.

"Quicksilver's gone missing Zan." She said.

"Say what?"

"Lieutenant Quicksilver is official missing." Stargazer said appearing behind SteelHeart.

"Hmm You want me to keep a listen out beyond the limit I take it?"

"I'd appreciate it. I know you don't get along with him but-"

"I know what your saying Commander. And I understand." She replied. "It's hard dealing with things when someone has gone MIA" the last said softly.

He nodded. "Yeah"

"All Right. I'll keep an eye out. If I find anything I'll let you know. Anything else?"

"No, that covers it Phantom."

She nodded "Phantom out." And the come went blank as the connection was cut.

"Think she'll find anything?" he asked SteelHeart.

"If there is anything to find sir, she will." 'Heart replied.

He nodded and squeezed her shoulder before heading back to his office.

She watched him go, a small smile on her features. It was nice to know that he thought of them all as his children. But it was saddening that it had to come out like this. With a shake of her head she turned back to the com station and settled in to wait.

Phantom had been drifting slowly just beyond the limit and the asteroid field as she spoke with Commander StarGazer and SteelHeart. When she finished and cut the com she sat there in thought. Finally she brought the HummingBird to lide and headed home. She had a few people she needed to contact now.

After she landed and disembarked, she headed for the lift. "Hunter, prepare the Com Dis to a coded transmission to New Eden. Haven Galaxy"

"Acknowledged." Cam a computerized voice.

'I really need to get that changed' she thought absently as she punched in the code to take her to level 4, her private quarters.

When the lift doors opened she stepped out removing her jacket and tossing it onto one of the couches as she went to her study. Sitting down behind the desk she tapped the controls, bringing up the screen. Her fingers flew across the keyboard.

  
To: doc_Richardson@ziveu.com  
From: ziv@ziveu.com  
Subject: Need clinics opened.

I need you to put together at least 3 medical teams to be dispatched to Bedlama Limbo. Several clinics are to be opened ASAP. Covering from general health to specialized treatments. Also Rehab, Primary Drug and alcohol.

I also need a combat medic team formed to be stationed in the wild lands beyond the local law's jurisdiction. They do not need to be as advanced as the teams being sent to Bedlama. If they can't take care of something, they are to offer sending the patient to the advanced clinics.

REPEAT NEED TEAMS ASAP.

  
Z. I. V.

She looked it over once more then hit the encode command and then sent it. Sitting back she stared at the screen for a long while. "Hunter, reconfigure Com dish for another transmission. Earth, Sol Galaxy"

"Acknowledged"

to: nyteblade@shadowland.com  
From: shadowlady@ziveu.com  
Subject: Can you locate?

Heroin has come to Limbo, can you track the source? Need info. Also need to stop it, badly. Usual fee.

  
Again she encoded it before sending it, then sat back. She turned the chair slightly, one hand under her chin. All she could do now, was wait.

  
Within hours, one of the patrols found Seymour the Cabbie.

"SprintHawk to Hawk Haven"

"Hawk Haven. Go ahead SprintHawk"

"We've spitted Seymour. Do you want us to question him or have him head to the Station?"

'Heart thought a moment, making a decision. "Send him in. The Commander can talk with him"

"Alright. SprintHawk out." The com went quiet again.

She informed the Commander that Seymour was coming. He grunted an acknowledgment. She then hit a few buttons, setting the broadcast to all SilverHawks. "Hawk Haven to all SilverHawks. Seymour has been found. Report confirmation please."

"SteelWill, affirmative"

"Hotwing, affirmative"

"Condor, affirmative"

"Bluegrass, affirmative"

"MoonStryker, affirmative"

The Copper Kid whistled an affirmative

"Acknowledgements received. Continue Patrols, Hawk Haven out." She leaned back in the seat and sighed. Maybe they would get closer to finding him.

  
Hours turned to days. Days turned to weeks. Still no sign of Lt. Quicksilver anywhere. Moral dropped and tempers flared. instead of taking it out on each other, they turned it outwards and used it against the Mob.

They hit the Mob harder and faster then ever before. The SilverHawks didn't wait for the Mob to start something and bring it to them. They took the fight to the Mob.

  
It had been two weeks since his leave time was up. A month since he was last at Hawk Haven. But he wasn't counting the time that had passed. He was oblivious to it all. He would sleep when they let him, eat when they fed him or perform when they rented him out.

Sometimes, when he was rented out, he was alone, other times he was part of a group. Those groups we not always of mixed gender either, he's had to perform with other men at times. Sometimes he's the only man of the group and has been forced to watch, unable to alleviate his arousal. He's been dressed up and stripped down again. He's even been put in Bondage and S&M situations. Each time, the shards of his mind were ground finer and finer.

He was watched like all the 'pets'. What was seen was not liked. Jon had always been in top physical shape. No excessive weight, the perfect amount of body fat, muscles well defined, but not overly developed. But it was all changing thanks to the condition he was kept in. the constantly drugged food and drunk, the physically demanding performances he was forced to do. The high calorie and protein intake required because of the modifications as a SilverHawk were not being met. His body had already burned though it's reserves and was burning off anything else it could. A once trim body became thin, waist shrinking, ribs becoming visible where there was once a well defined chest. His face became thinner also. Cheeks hollowing, eyes becoming sunken. No amount of make-up would be able to hid it soon.

To the owner of the Brothel, the loss of a 'Pet' was a loss of income. No matter if the 'Pet' in question could be replaced, it was the principal of it all.

  
"Report."

"All pets except Tom-Cat, are in prime shape at this time."

"What's wrong with Tom-Cat?"

"We don't know sir. He's receiving the same amount as the others but is still loosing weight faster then is natural."

"Double his portions then."

"Yes Sir. Anything else at this time?"

"Transfer him to my personal quarters and Also remove him from the list of those available for service."

"But sir, he's on the list for one of tomorrows customers."

"I don't care. Put that newest one in his place, it's a total loss on that one. I doubt that the Customer will notice, he's never seen Tom-Cat. Oh, make sure you make the collectors understand that I do not like damaged goods."

"Yes sir."

"Besides, the way that the 'Pets' are returned after that one gets a hold of them, they become quite useless. Make sure you give him those that are slated for removal. Might as well kill four kittens in one burlap sack as it were."

"Indeed Sir. I'll take care of everything sir."

  
Jon was awoken from his slumber by members of the staff. A lead chain was clipped to his collar before he even exited his cage. With a tug he was directed to follow the attendant. He stumbled along after, eyes still more then half closed, not resisting at all when he was prodded in one direction then another though the maze of corridors.

When he reached the 'Grooming Chambers' though, he did balk a tad. He hated what went on in this room. Being used was one thing, but being cleansed was worse. He was in no shape to fight as another attendant joined the first. The took him to a bathing stall, binding his wrist to the over-head bar then unclipping his lead chain. A second bar was placed at his waist forcing him to bend slightly at the waist. H knew what was going to happen next and could do nothing about it. With hands clenched, eyes closed and his face half hidden by his long hair, he endured.

In the doorway of the Grooming chambers stood the Chief of Staff. An elderly gentleman that was in charge of the 'Pets'. He was lean and tall, dressed in tight pants, soft boots and a long sleeveless tunic style shirt.

"What type Sir?" the attendant asked.

"Thorough" He said. "top to bottom, Inside and out. He's going to be staying with the Master."

"Yes Sir, I understand." The attendant said. He then swung a small hose down from the rack on the wall. The nozzle head was roughly phallic shaped and the flow control was set further back on the hose. In one smooth motion it was inserted into Jon's rectum and turned it on.

Jon squirmed, biting back a grunt of pain as the liquid started to fill his bowels. Tears of humiliation slid down his cheeks. This was unlike anything that he had had done to him since he came here. With ever passing moment he felt more and more bloated and there was no way for him to push the offending object out either. After what felt like an eternity, the nozzle head was removed. A moment later the contents of his bowels came gushing out, covering his legs and the floor. He sagged in the bonds as his legs went week with relief from the pressure.

The Attendant never blinked an eye at the mess. Just returned that hose and took another. This one with a shower head attachment and a handle right below it. Adjusting the water before he proceeded to wash away the mess, he then started to spray Jon down starting at his head. A second attendant joined then. Between the two, they had him soaped and lathered, his hair shampooed and conditioned. Turning him this way or that, treating him like an animal that could not speak. And in a way, he was since they had silenced him.

When they were done and had given Jon the final rinse, one re-clipped the lead chain to his collar as the other undid the bindings on his wrist. He would have collapsed to his knees if that first attendant had not caught him. The pair took him to a table and put him on it. They dried him off then started working lightly scented oils into his skin. He could do nothing but lay there like a rag doll. With all that had happened, mental and physical exhausting caught up to him. He surrendered willingly to sleep to escape the reality of what was going on. After they had finished they moved him onto a pillow, then took him to the master's quarters.

  
When Jon awoke, he found himself in a strange room. It was well appointed with expensive looking furniture. As he shifted he heard the dual tone chimes of both the chain attached to his collar and the small bells that hug from his earlobes. He winced as he shook his head, the chimes sounding again. Slowly uncurling from the pillow he looked around. He was at the foot of what appeared to be a bed, his chain clipped to the footboard.

His mind was still in a haze and he was easily distracted. The sound of the chimes and chains, a shift of light from the hanging crystal sun catchers, the movement of gauzy curtains in the soft breeze created by the ventilation system.

"Ahh, I see the Tom Cat has awoken." A melodious voice said.

Jon whipped his head about and drew back from the figure that stood not more then a dozen feet from him.

The man(woman) that stood there just chuckled softly at the reaction, then moved towards a table and sat down. "Hungry my pretty Tom Cat?" asked the man(woman). The person was know simply as The Master.

Jon shook his head no but his stomach growled a 'yes.' He cringed again at the sound of laughter from The Master.

"Come here Pretty Tom Cat." The Master said in that softy, yet commanding tone as he(she) crooked a finger and motioned Jon to come to him.

He knew the price for disobedience. With his head hung he crawled off the pillow and made his way on all fours to the Master. The chain pulled at his neck. It was light yet very strong. He sat back on his heels, head bowed, waiting.

A hand came in view a few minutes later. In the palm was several pieces of meat covered in a sauce. Obediently he bent his head forward, taking the meat out of The Master's hand with only his lips. After he ate the pieces of meat he licked The Master's hand clean. The process was repeated until there was nothing left. Then a small shallow dish like bowl was set on the floor in front of him. As he started to lean forward to drink from it, he felt the hand at the nape of his neck and shivered.

"Don't want this pretty mane of yours to get dirty, do we Tom Cat."

He closed his eyes and took a breath then shook his head no.

"That's what I thought." The Master cooed sweetly as he(she) gathered up the mass of slightly wavy hair. With a deft twist or two and a hair stick, it was up out of the way. "Now Drink."

Jon obeyed, bending over, his hands clasp behind his back as he sipped the liquid. It was cool, tart, sweet and light all at the same time as it slid down his throat. As soon as he was finished he sat back again and waited.

"Is the Pretty Tom Cat going to thank me for the food and drink?" The tone was soft and amused, yet with a hint of disapproval for not doing so already. Shifting in the chair slightly, The Master silently indicated what type of 'thanks' was expected.

Jon kept from shuddering barely. He had found that all it did was make the Master angry and result in a hard hand across the face then punishment. Crawling under the table, directly in front of the Master's chair he took a shaky breath and this time did shudder. He knew better then to use his hands for anything but the most necessary of things.

Moving up and forward, he had to stretch a little to get to the belt that tied the Master's robe shut. Carefully he used his teeth to grip the material and pulled back hoping the Master had not tied it in a knot. His hopes came crashing down when the belt refused to move and the Master just chuckled in that amused and twisted way. He wanted to curl up and whimper right then and there.

"Never said thanking me was going to be easy did I Pretty Tom Cat?" the Master said as he reached under the table and ran a hand though Jon's hair.

Reaching down Jon took the chain and pulled as far as it would go to give him more room to work. Closing his eyes he leaned forward again this time leaning against the Master's legs and working at the knot with his teeth. A whine escaped him as frustration at his inability to get it loose built. He didn't realize that tears were sliding down his cheek until the Master stopped him, stoking his face.

"No need for tears my pretty one. See how easy this is?" deft fingers undid the intricate knot of the belt letting the sides of the robe fall open, reveling bare skin beneath. "It just means you'll have to thank me even more." There was a sadistically cruel pleasure in that musical voice.

The tears fell all the faster at the words of the Master. He nuzzled against the Master's lap, placing small kisses against the base of his stirring sex. Frantic to please so not to be punished. Kissing the velvety soft skin as the organ hardened under his lips. The Master's legs parted allowing him to have more access to what lay between them. Licking around the base then the sac below, placing more kisses, silently begging not to be punished for what he could not do. Working his tongue up the shaft to the tip then circling it before taking it into his mouth. Sucking on the tip at first, lapping the tiny opening with the tip of his tongue before pushing forward, lips sliding down till the light downy hair at the base tickled his nose.

All this time his mind divided. One part was screaming at how wrong this was. How he should use that chain to make sure the Master met his end. Another was saying that to kill was wrong, he was the law and the law forbid killing. A third part just rocked back and forth in a corner whimpering as the glass shards were ground deeper into flesh, making it bleed. And the last part, the one that had been freed by it all, was reveling in the hedonistic glory of mindless chaos and pleasures of the body.

Time no longer mattered as he pleasured the Master, only the movement of his body and the hand that ran though his hair. He felt the hand tighten, pulling his head forward. A moment later he felt the Master release his seed into the back of his throat. Swallowing quickly the bitter white liquid, then licking the flesh clean.

He blinked, barely catching himself as the Master stood up and moved around the side of the table. His chain was violently yanked, forcing him to scramble helplessly to follow. As soon as he stood he was spun about and slammed into the table, being forced to bend over it as his legs were kicked apart by the Master.

He gritted his teeth, preparing as best he could to be taken by the Master. The sudden fiery sting that erupted across his bare backside was a shock. A slight whistling sound as it happened again, and again, and again. It continued without stop, his flesh felt like it was on fire. He withered in pain each time a blow landed, clawing at the table but unable to move. The Master's words screamed into his ears.

"You've been bad and must be punished. Do you hear me? You must learn and if I have to blister your back side everyday until you learn, I will do so. Do you hear me? Answer me!"

Jon didn't understand what he did wrong to cause such anger in the Master. He'd done everything he could do to please the Master. Silent sobs wracked his body as his mind flashed back to the past. 

"Answer me Jonathan! Why can't you be like everyone else and behave properly. Your Sister's not even two and already behaving properly and never gets into trouble. Ever since your mother was killed you've been nothing by trouble." The sound of his father's belt whistling though the air and the smack of leather hitting flesh accompanied the screamed words.

The young boy was beyond screaming in pain as he tried to defend himself against his enraged father, but to no avail. The towel that had once been wrapped about his waist lay trodden under the man's feet. It had been little protection against the stinging pain of being whipped with the belt. Shoulders, side, thighs, back, wherever it could strike, it did.

Finally it stopped and he was left, curled on his bedroom floor sobbing in pain, his father having stormed out. Stinging welts across his body, a small jagged cut across the small of his back bleed sluggishly.

His step-mother looked in on him, sniffing in disdain. "You were warned repeatedly. But you never listen. You got your just rewards Jonathan." With that she left, not even bothering to see how much damage had been done.

When he was able to move again, he got dressed, then packed some extra clothes into his backpack. After looking around the room once he took the only other thing that he could claim as his own, the picture of his mother. He waited then till everyone was asleep and snuck into his fathers bedroom. He took both his fathers wallet as well as his step-mother's purse, taking all the cash that was in both. He also took the bank cards since he knew the PIN to them. He planed on taking as much as he could since he had no interesting in ever returning to this house again.

Jon came to, still laying across the table, The Master was no where to be seen. He hurt all across the small of his back down to the back of his calves. He tied to move but it hurt to much to do so. Something wet and sticky slide down his backside and legs. As he lay there, he heard the door open and someone enter. A gasp from whomever it was and then they were gone again. Minutes later several people entered this time.

"What Child, did you do to anger the master so much that he would break his own cardinal rule against drawing blood?" asked the Chief of Staff. "Never mind. You go get some towels and a basin of warm water. You go get the salves and ointments." The elderly man directed to the servants.

Jon could do nothing but shudder in pain as he tried to shy away from the old man. He didn't move very far before he felt the old man's soft hand come to rest between his shoulder blades. He flinched expecting a blow, by none came. Both servants returned with the items specified several minutes later. Jon expected it to be the servants that took care of him so he was surprised when it was the Chief of Staff that did it.

"Put the items on the table and start cleaning up the room." He directed them.

Both servants did as told setting down the basin of water, towels, salves and ointments next to Jon on the table. They then proceeded to remove the dirty dishes and generally clean up the room.

"I'll not lie and claim this to be painless. That would be demeaning and just as cruel." Said the Chief of Staff as he took a towel and dipped it in the water. After wringing it out he started to wipe away the blood to see what damage was done.

Jon flinched at the stinging pain as the damp material ran across the welts. His skin felt tight and hot from the beating he suffered. Though the water was warm, the towel felt cool against his skin. He closed his eyes shutting everything out. He had no more tears left to shed.

He must have slipped into a doze while he was being treated. Because when he opened his eyes again, he found himself stretched out on his stomach on a pillow in the corner of the room. From where he lay he could see the Master's bed, which was occupied by the Master and a pair of 'Pets.' He turned his head away from the site and did his best to shut out the sounds coming from that direction. Soon enough sleep claimed him once more.

  
And so it was that Jon missed becoming a plaything the next day to Mon*star. Others were not so fortunate. The four that went to the Planet Master came back so badly damaged that they were rendered useless. Each one was patched up as much as possible then sent away. They had to survive on their own after such mental, physical and sexual trauma. None were heard from again.

  
Many days have passed since Jon's punishment and still he remained in the Master's Quarters. Though the Master had little to do with him, he was not amongst the other 'Pets' that were rented out either, but instead he was sent to 'Lessons.'

The 'Lessons' he was being sent to taught him how to pleasure and please his 'Partners', and it was not just limited to humans either. He learned how to pleasure several other species as well. His 'reward' for a lesson well learned was his own release, and he was denied that need when he failed.

At the end of the day Jon was bathed and fed then returned to the Master's quarters to sleep. Often though he was forced to listen to the Master taking his pleasure with other 'Pets'. There were times when the Master wished to torment Jon, so had him bound in such a way that his release was almost impossible without someone else completing it for him. Jon would be positioned on his back, with his arms bound above his head. The soles of his feet would be touching, ankles bound as well, with his knees laying spread flat against the pillow he was on. It was then, once Jon was unable to move, that the Master would send his 'Pets' of the evening to tease Jon, taking him close to the edge but never letting him go over. He would be forced to sleep that way. It was during those times that he dreamed.

Dreamed of a slim woman with red hair and a temper to match, with eyes of gray that changed from soft and warm to hard and cold. A woman that seemed to be searching for him. In those dreams he hid from her. Fearful of what would happen if he was found yet longing to return home. Longing also to be able to admit how he has watched her and how he has wanted to take her in his arms and just hold her. To hold her and love her and take her to his bed, even if he was granted his longing for only a single night.

Always upon waking from such dreams, Jon found his cheeks damp with tears and his body aching from his denied release. In those mornings, the 'Pets' that teased him the night before would be ordered to complete the task as well as unbinding him so that he could attend the lessons of the day.

"Jon!" Emily sat bolt upright in her bed, breathing hard, clutching the sheet to her chest. "Damn it. So close yet so far." She said with a frustrated sigh as she brought her knees up to her chest, laying her head on her knees.

"Another dream?" asked her bed partner sleepily.

"Yes. It's like he wants to reach out yet is hiding at the same time." Emily said in frustration.

"At least he know he's alive. We haven't found his body. And your dreams are only getting stronger, not weaker." An arm snaked about her waist, Emily's bed partner shifted to sit up and placed a kiss on her shoulder before pulling her close.

Emily responded by laying back against her partner, letting their legs entwine as they snuggled closer. The chest that pillowed her head rose and fell in a gently rhythm, as arms slide along her sides, just as gently tracing the scars on her body before encircling her waist.

"You have to be up for duty in. about four hours. You need to be sleeping" a voice murmured in Emily's ear.

"I know. I just can't seem to fall back asleep after these dreams. You know how they affect me." Emily replied. "It's been almost a month and a half since Jon vanished. No leads, nothing. Except these dreams."

"I know." The voice murmured again.

Another kiss was placed along her shoulder, a little farther up then the last. Hands moved along her skin. One sliding up to cup her breast, fingers idly playing with the hardening pebble of flesh. The other hand slide down to between her thighs, fingers slipping between her folds.

Emily gasped softly arching her back in response to the pleasurable caresses. "Zan! You don't what about." The rest was lost to her soft moans.

"Ssshhh I want to. I know you'll sleep afterwards. As for your brother, I talked with him before I came to bed. He said he'd deal if it meant you got some sleep. And he knows that when you leave I'll be joining him in his bed. But don't worry, it will be for sleep. At least until we both wake up that is." Her words were spaced between kisses. She had shifted so that Emily was laying on the bed as she trailed the kisses down her body.

There was little Emily could say about it, because she knew that Zan was right. She moaned in pleasure as Zan found those secret places that brought such reactions from her. Though a distant sense of guilt colored everything. To be here, safe in her bed, enjoying the pleasures of the flesh with her long time lover, the woman she shared with her brother.

"Quite that." Zan said looking up from where she rested her head on Emily's thigh, her hand caressing the inner skin of Emily's other thigh. "Feeling guilty about this isn't going to help."

"I know, but I can't help it.." Emily said with a groan then gasped as her lover found a way to distract her. No more words were said between the two women. The only sounds were from the aquarium filters in the other room and the soft moans, gasps and soft cries of pleasure.

  
Hours have passed as Zan held her sleeping lover in her arms. Though she was tired she could not sleep and it had nothing to do with the fact that Emily was a tosser at night. In fact, at this moment Em was snuggled up against her. Em's head resting against her chest, arms about her waist. She glanced over at the clock. In a few more minutes Em was to be getting up anyways. Running her hand though Em's hair she started to coax her awake.

"Hey lover, time to be getting up."

Em snuggled in closer, her head pillowed between Zan's breast. "I don't want to" she mumbled sleepily.

"I know. But I'm sure Will would like to get off duty and get some sleep." Zan said with a soft chuckle.

"Will just wants to snuggle up to you." Em said, a little more awake but not moving.

"Doesn't surprise me. But that's gonna have to wait till I wake up later. I'm too tired for anything this morning." Zan said with a yawn.

"You never went to sleep did you" Em said as she lifted her head and gave Zan a kiss.

"No, too many things on my mind."

"Then why-"

"Because you needed the sleep more then me."

Em let out a sigh. "Zan"

"Don't 'Zan' Me. I know what I was doing. Now get up. I'm sure you want to get a shower before you get armored up."

"Your right I do. Join me?" she said with a playful smile on her lips.

"And wake up completely? No way. Then you'd be squirming at your duty station this morning. I'll get up when you get ready to go." She said reaching down under the covers to caress her lovers back. "Now get up you."

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up." Em said in a false protest as she crawled out from under the covers and headed towards the bathroom. She looked at the clock on her way. "I still had about 20 minutes before I had to get up."

"Yeah, and miss breakfast."

"True." Was all that she said.

The sound of water running was relaxing. Closing her eyes Zan let herself doze some till Em was ready to go. She was awoken a few minutes later as Em sat down on the bed and gave her a kiss.

"I'm ready to go, so get up sleepy head."

Zan just grunted and stretched, the sheets sliding down her body as she did. She yelped and curled back up when Em stuck her metal covered hand on her backside. "Ayiiee! That's Cold!"

"Not for me it isn't."

"Well it is from this side of things!"

"Come on." She said getting up. She still had to put her hair up so the helmet part of the armor could go up. "If you don't get up, I'll send Will in here to get you up."

"I'm up already" Zan grumbled flipping back the covers and reaching for her silk Kimono. "The last time that happened I was out of the bed and on the floor. Didn't help that he had just come in off of patrol." She watched as Em put her hair up in a French roll and the metal of the armor slid up her head to cover everything. "That never fails to amaze me." She commented. The kimono she was wearing was black with stylized silver wolves on it. She had gotten the twins similar ones but with hawks on them instead of wolves.

"What does?" Em said checking herself over in the mirror. She saw Zan walk up behind her in the reflection.

"How that armor of yours seems to flow over your body as you armor up and then de-armor." Zan said, running a hand along her shoulder and down her back.

"I know what you mean. Over 10 years in it and I'm still amazed myself. Come on. I'm hungry and want something before I get on duty." Em said turning to leave.

Zan followed along behind her, stopping long enough to grab her bag, which had all her dirty clothes in it.

"Leave it, I'll ask one of the staff to pick it up and get them clean for you." Em said as she paused in the doorway.

"OK." Zan said dropping it right next to the door.

The two women walked down the hall of the private quarters, Zan in the black and silver kimono and barefooted and Em in her armor. Em paused long enough for Zan to key in the code to unlock Will's door. As she did Mark was just heading down the hall to his own room. 

"If you want some action why not join me" he commented with a smirk.

"Mark, If you were the only being left in the universe, I'd beg, borrow, steal, find or create a vibrator or dildo before I have anything to do with you." Zan said.

"aww, too much of a man for you am I?" he responded.

"Not even a man." She returned entering Will's quarters and closing the door.

"Don't even start with me Mark. You'd end up a bloody pulp by the time she got done with you, after I beat you first."

He just grumbled under his breath as he entered his quarters. "damned lesbians."

She just gave him a look before heading on after hearing the lock click on her brothers door.

After Em had finished a cup of coffee and a pastry she headed to the control room. Will was at his station, his chin propped on his fist. He looked both tired as well as bored. After an incident with a spilled coffee cup, no beverages were allowed anywhere near the work stations. But there was a table in the hall that led to the commanders office that had a coffee pot, and everything that went with it. As long as the drink wasn't taken to the work station it was fine.

"Morning Sis." Will said as glanced at her while stretching.

"Morning Lil Bro." She replied taking her seat at her station and logging in. "Anything going on?" looking over the log for the night.

"Not a thing. It's quiet. Too quiet almost." 'the only thing of interest was you and Zan last night.' He sent to her privately.

'Sorry' she replied.

'Don't worry about it, Zan spoke with me before heading to your room. So I was prepared to deal with it.' He told her. "If your logged in, I'm heading out." He said aloud.

"Yeah. Night Will." 'Zan's already in your room. If she's asleep, then let her sleep. She stayed awake last night.'

"Night." 'I will' with that he stood up and left, biding the others on duty a good night.

When he reached his room, he unlocked it and entered, making sure to re-lock it behind him. It wasn't that he didn't trust anyone there, it was more for privacy then anything else. Passing though his sitting area, he left the lights off. He knew this room better then any in Hawk Haven, with the exception of the Workshop. He headed to the bathroom to grab a quick shower before joining Zan in bed. It was his habit to get one before and after de-armoring.

After the shower he stood in the door of the bathroom, the light behind him illuminating his bed softly. He studied the curves of his lover as she slept, a smile coming easily to his lips as he did. He never admitted he found her quite beautiful when he first met her way back, just before the modifications. The years, while not always pleasant for her graced her with a maturity that he has only seen in one other. Shutting of the light he walked to the bed and slipped in.

In response to him getting in the bed, Zan woke enough rolled over and snuggled closer to him, throwing one leg over his. Even in her sleepy state she had the ability to arouse him. She had a favored sleeping position which he didn't mind at all. Shifting in the bed he settled her on his chest as lay on his back. She shifted sitting up slightly as she mounted him then lay back down again, her head tucked under his chin. Soon enough, both were soundly asleep.

  
Back in the control room, Em just shook her head in amusement at the pair, and continued in her duties. With them both asleep she knew she wouldn't have to worry about being distracted anytime soon.

"Sergeant." The commander said in a way of a greeting as he passed her, heading for his office.

"Morning Sir." She replied. "All the com messages that need your attention have been routed to your desk already."

"You get any sleep last night? I don't need you burning yourself out." He commented, knowing she spent her off duty hours searching in her own way for Jon.

"Yes sir. I did." She answered then sighed softly.

Stargazer caught the sigh and raised his eyebrow in a silent question.

She shook her head at his unasked question. "I know he's alive, but it's like he's hiding from me." She said.

"We'll find him."

Both knew the unspoken words of 'I hope' hung in the air.

He watched her work for a moment. "You've been helping out Bluegrass, pointing him in the right direction. How is he holding up?"

"Fairly decently. Phantom's been helping him with the paperwork as well as pointing out that she has just as much piloting experience if he needs a break"

"Good. We'll be getting some reinforcements soon; a new computer whiz..." He hesitated for a moment. "And a new first officer. Command insisted."

Emily spun about, an expression of protest that Jon was still alive. But she stopped herself before she could let her temper get the best of her. She still frowned though. "yes sir. Should I have the housekeeping staff get some rooms ready for them then?"

"Yes. And a VIP suite. the General wants to discuss the situation."

"Great" She muttered. "Should I let Phantom know incase there's going to be a problem? She's not official one of us, no mater how we treat her around here." She hated to bring that up.

"General Landon knows. He says he cares about results, not where they come from. I think he's filed her under some sort of Reservist status for anyone back on Earth that cares."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "IF you don't mind me asking sir, How long has he known about Phantom? You know how she hates anyone poking their nose into her life unless she invites them."

"I think he first suspected something when she started to work on that ream of paper we turn out in a day. There's nothing for her to worry about. though. He stated flat out that as long as it gets done, he doesn't care who does it."

She shook her head with a soft laugh. "I do have to agree with her. How can we generate so many reports when it seems as if nothing has been done during the day."

"Have to keep the bean counters back on Earth busy, or they might want to come up here to count their beans."

She made a face. She had the attitude of 'If it wasn't broke, don't fix it' when it came to how things ran smoothly around the station. "Defiantly don't want that. Not if Phantom's around. She'd probably chew them up one side then down the other. And that's on a good day!"

"All right, Sergeant. Get housekeeping on those quarters, and if anyone calls, take a message. I'll be in my office."

"Yes Sir." She smiled as she turned around to call Housekeeping and have them get started.

"Keep up the good work, Steelheart." the commander said, then turned and left.

"Sir, I believe it is unwise to keep that one any longer."

"Why do you say that?"

"The ones that acquired him have been arrested."

"I see. Would they talk?"

"It is an unknown with them sir. But they were the ones to catch the one that is favored by you. We do not want anyone to trace it back to this place do we sir?"

"NoA pity too. I enjoy him in many ways. Ah well, I can find another one just as easily. And he is of flawed mind and body, is he not?"

"Yes sir."

"Get rid of him then."

"Yes Sir."

"But in the morning. I plan on enjoying him one last time tonight."

"Yes sir"

  
That night after he was returned from lessons, he was taken to the Master's bed, instead of the corner he had been sleeping on. His lead chain was fastened to the foot board and he was ordered to get up on the bed and wait for the Master. He had enough time to worry himself into a state of high strung nerves by the time the Master arrived, along with several other Pets, all of which were male. Before he could do much he was grabbed from behind by one of the others and held in place.

The Master came up to Jon then and smiled. "Well my Tom Cat, this will be the last night you spend here. I'm going to be sure that it will be enjoyable For me at least." The Master smiled then snapped his fingers as he settled himself on the bed. His back propped up against the headboard, robes open to revel bare skin below it.

Jon's eyes widen as he struggled some. He had no idea of what was planed for him and the Master did scare him with his mental instability. He winced as a hand reached around from behind him and grabbed his member. He writhed in pain/pleasure from the roughness of the touch.

The Pet behind Jon, one that had a nametag that read 'Tabby Cat', placed his hand between Jon's shoulders and shoved him down as he continued to stroke the member in his grasp. A second one, named 'Minx Kitty', joined them running his hands down Jon's back and buttocks and up again. The third one, with a name of 'Thai Me Down' waited patiently before joining the trio.

With Tabby on one side and Minx on the other, working Jon over, Thai maneuvered behind him and nuzzled up to Jon's backside. Jon jumped in surprise, still struggling in their grip. Thai stuck his tongue out and started to lick at Jon's opening, moistening it in preparation for entering him.

Through this all the Master simply sat and watched, not bothering to do anything about his arousal at the site of the three other pets working Jon over. He had plans for when he felt the time was right. He held up his hand and made a motion. The three pets looked at the Master and nodded.

Between the three of them, they manhandled a struggling Jon into a new position. He was on his back with his head at the footboard now. As Tabby And Minx held him down Thai bound his hands to the footboard with the leather straps there. Then a gag was put into his mouth and strapped there so it would not come out at any time.

Jon was in a panic. Never had this happened to him. It was his worst nightmare coming true. Even when he was rented out, he hand never had this done to him. He had also been drugged and willing during those times, but this time was different. He wasn't drugged this time nor was he willing.

The Master moved from his place at the head of the bed. His(her) movements were sinuous like a snake that had it's prey caught in it's hypnotic gaze. His(her) smile was a twisted parody of pleasure. Running his(her) hands along Jon's inner thighs, enjoying the fact that he flinched away from the touch. With only the previous rimming as a means of preparation, the Master entered Jon in one thrust, burring him(her)self in the man that struggled below him(her).

The scream that erupted from behind the gag was a muted one. Eyes widen then shut tightly closed as the pain that arched along his spine into his mind was overwhelming. He was being violated in the worst way possible. Pulling at the bonds that help his wrist secure, struggling as he felt himself pounded into over and over again. His mind, already in a fragile state from everything previously done to him fractured even more. It was like a thousand shards of razor sharp glass sliced into that small part of him that had been untouched.

Pinned down by the quartet his struggles were in vain. If the bonds that held his wrist had not been padded, they would have been bloody by now from the force of his twisting and pulling at them. As was he would have bruising on his legs and inner thighs from the pressure used to keep his legs apart. Each time the Master thrust into him, he(she) would grip tighter at the flesh beneath his(her) hands.

Jon could only endure what was being done to him. The pain/pleasure as the one spot deep within him was hit over and over. His body physically reacting to the stimuli as his mind did all it could to escape from it. A sharp stinging slap across the face brought him back from that place.

"Don't you even think about trying to escape me that way. I own you, my little fuck toy." The Master hissed in anger. "I marked you as mine the first time I took you. I marked you every time I let someone else fuck you. And I'm marking you now. Every time you close your eyes at night, every time you fuck someone else, every time you look in the Mirror you will see what I want you to see. A worthless piece of flesh that is only good for being fucked." The Master's words were accompanied by brutal thrusts. "You. Are MINE!" On the last word the Master thrust one final time, burring himself within Jon as he reached his release.

What he felt was not the true orgasm that happens during willing sex, but rather the body's reaction to what was happening to it. But it was a betrayal in his mind. Just proving what the Master said was true. He wasn't worth anything other then being someone's toy.

When the Master pulled out of Jon he settled back upon the pillows. He rang for a servant then as the other pets curled up against him. When the servant arrived, he bowed. "Get that pathetic creature out of my site. Give it to the Hounds then get rid of it." He(she) sneered with disdain, already moving his attention to those three pets that was with him in the bed. The servant bowed again and went to fetch a pair of Hounds to remove Jon.

Jon lay curled up on his side as far up against the footboard as he could get, his head buried in his arms. He shivered in both fear and exhaustion, fear of the Hounds and exhaustion from the abuse he received.

When a pair of Hounds arrived, then hauled Jon up, binding his wrist behind his back and his ankles together. He tried to struggle but they were stronger then him and use to dealing with unruly 'Pets'. One threw Jon over his shoulder as the other one bowed to the Master, then they both left.

Once the Hounds arrived in the section of the place that they called their own, they loudly announced that the Master had given them a toy for the night. The one carrying Jon took him over to what looked like a waist high padded bench and set him down. He then unbound and rebound his ankles to the legs of the bench. The Hound then strapped Jon's upper body to the bench so that he couldn't move.

The six Hounds took a moment to discuss what the order would be between them. When it was settled the first took his place and proceeded to enjoy himself. Once he was finished the next took over. And so it went for all six.

Jon had been lucky enough to have passed out after number four. He didn't feel it when they unbound, then wrapped him in a blanket. Not out of concern for him, but to hide him. He was still out cold when he was dropped off in one of the darker, dingier sections of Fense. There was no concern to whether or not he survived. They didn't care about him or any of the others they had done the same thing to.

Sometime later when Jon came to, he found himself shivering from cold, wrapped in a blanket. He had no clue to where he was or what was going on. Shakily he stood up, a gasp escaping him as all the pain of what had happened to him hit. He nearly collapsed again from it, catching himself in time by colliding with the wall. Somewhere in the distance he heard voices approaching and flinched. Pulling the blanket about him tighter he turned and tried to find a way to hid. His shame at what had happened to him overcoming the logical part of him that said he needed help.

  
Trench and his lover, Eric was returning home from their respective jobs. Trench was a bouncer and Eric an exotic dancer, both at the same club. Trench had his arm about Eric's shoulder, teasing him about something.

"Oh come on Baby. You know you just love it when that happens."

"I do not lover. I'm a one person guy. And you are that one person!" Eric replied with a fierce grin, his hand slipping up his lovers back to caress a wing.

"Oooo. Eric, Baby, keep that up and I'm gonna find a nice dark area and ride you like no tomorrow."

"Promises, promises!" Eric laughed in return. He was turning his head when he caught a gimps of something down one passage they were passing. ".. Hold up love. Did you see that?" A note of curiosity tinting his voice.

"See what?" Trench asked looking in the same direction now as his lover.

"Something or someone is down that way." Pointing down the dark passage.

"It might be something we had best leave be Baby" Trench said, frowning somewhat. He was protective of his lover, always had been.

Eric frowned again, sniffing lightly. Being what he was, he had a better sense of smell then a normal human. "Something isn't right." He said, disengaging his arm from about Trench's waist. "I'm gonna go look."

"Baby, Eric aw hell." Trench muttered, following Eric down the passage. He had excellent night vision so could see fairly decently in the darkness. He paused to sniff the air a moment, noting the scent of blood and sex was heavy on the air.

The both heard the soft cry of pain as they neared what Eric had seen. Both looked at each other again and moved swifter towards it. What they found was shocking. A human looking male, wrapped in a blanket trying to crawl away. They could see that the blanket was stained darker in one area. Neither like what they saw.

"Hey, it's Ok. I'm not going to hurt you" Eric said as he approached the figure.

The figure tried to get away from the two that approached it. With another cry, this one of fear, he tried to fend off the hand that easily ensnared his wrist. The figure was then pulled forward into the strong arms. Passing out as it happened.

"Oh hell Trench, he passed out." Eric said in concern as he held the person in his arms. "I can tell this much, he's been though hell and more."

Trench bent down and scooped the unconscious man into his strong arms. "Let's get him home and cleaned up. We can find out what happened then."

No words were needed as they headed home with Jon, someone unknown to either men, unconscious in Trench's arms. He neither knew nor cared that this part of his ordeal was now finished and that the next was looming closer then expected.

* * *

**Return to Cartoon page****  
Return to Stories Page**


End file.
